


Din Smells Good

by TrapperWolffe



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapperWolffe/pseuds/TrapperWolffe
Summary: In the close confines of the Razor Crest, Cara Dune can't help but notice the Mandalorian smells good.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Din Smells Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is the interlude between season 1 and season 2. I envision Din on his quest to "find the Jedi" and sometimes drafting Cara Dune to help track down a lead. She comes along out of both loyalty and boredom.

Din smells good.  
  
Cara tried not to notice within the tight confines of the Razor Crest that Din smelled good. She tried to ignore it. With all that armor on, she didn’t think she’d be able to smell anything from him, or if she did, it wouldn’t be pleasant. But, Din made a point of slipping away for a shower once a day, sometimes more than once, and when he returned he always carries with him the lingering smell of... gah... she didn’t know what it was, but now she couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
  
Damn it, Mando, what type of soap do you use?  
  
Oh, dang ferrik. Was that her outside voice?

Ah! She shoved a knuckle in her mouth. It was a nervous gesture she hadn't done since the early days after Aldeeran. Back then, her hands used to look like she'd been attacked by an Acklay. 

Mando swiveled his head to look at her. He took so long to reply, she thought he wasn't going to answer. They stared back and forth at each other and she watched as the passing stars reflected off his visor.

_He thinks I'm mad. You blew it this time, Dune._

And, then she heard it. A low rumbling chuckle issuing from underneath the bucket. "You like my soap?"  
  
“What? No." She tried to deny it, and dug herself in deeper. "I mean, there must be some times you smell terrible."  
  
He chuckled again, and disappeared down below decks. He popped his head up above the ladder a moment later and sent something winging at her head. It took all of her dropper instincts to keep the object from hitting her skull. She snapped one hand up and caught... a bar of synth-soap.

"For you," Din said. "I had an extra. _I_ might smell good. But, you smell like you haven't seen the other side of a sonic since the first Death Star exploded."

She stared at him, mouth agape, and then and then leaned down for a surreptitious sniff. Oh. But, hey, they've been running around tracking leads and protecting the child and... but, in the end, she did decide maybe it was time for a good washing.

When she emerged from the sonic, Din was waiting for her. He tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Much better."

"Can you even smell anything through that helmet?" she asked, staring him down and trying to see his eyes behind the dark visor.  
  
He 'hmmmped' again, a sound she was beginning to understand was a huff of amusement. He scooped the child up from his hammock and disappeared up the ladder.

# # #


End file.
